Boye'hsi
Boye'hsi ist die offizielle Sprache des legendären deutschen Knuddelsbesitzer, Kaiser und Witzekönig Hans-Martin Alfred C.J. Flo Van Boye. Als er 1856 nach James Christus den mächtigen Staat Boyevania ''(bekannt durch die traumhaft schöne "Costa del Boye") gründete, war es an der Zeit das ihre Bürger eine Sprache sprechen um besser kommunizeren zu können. Vorher sprachen sie nämlich nur das sehr umstrittene Kauderwelsch. Mittlerweile hat die Sprache bereits 600.000 Sprecher (Boye, Pasi & und Pasi's unzählige Klone). In den folgenden Abschnitten wird die Sprache ausführlich beschrieben. Wörterbuch A ab = Abend = gynevo Abenteuer = rutnevdo aber = tub Adler = legeo Addrese = szerdo ähnlich = nyke aktiv = fykte Aktivität = fykto aktuell = deruk allein = nolâ alles = lâ als = naht also = os alt = dloe altah, magger -.- = rygay anbieten = refoy andere = reht ändern = gnaczy Angebot = refo angenehm = lebyrge Angst = Ryfo ängstlich = ryfe Angst machen = ryfy ankommen = vyry anlocken = takraty anrufen = laky Antwort = rôsno antworten = rôsny anwesend = esep anziehen = cerdy April = Lirpao Arabien = Jabaro arabisch = jaba'hsy Arbeit = grovo arbeiten = grovy arme = rôpe Ärger = bûrto ärgern (ich ärger mich über dich du wichser -.-) = tensery ärgern (ich ärger dich muhaha) = xevy Art = dnyko Arzt = otkodo assoziieren = tyasossy Assoziation = tyasosso Atlantik = Kytnalo atlantisch = kytna'hsy auch = osla auf = fô auffallen = takraty tentao auf jedem Fall = tynyfer Aufmerksamkeit = tentao aufregen, ärgern = sufy aufschreiben = fôtyrvy aufstehen = zyray, dansy pu Auge = jeo August = cugujo aus = tû außen = tua außerdem = tuasyd Ausflug = pyrto ausgeben = nepsy ausgehen = tady aussteigen = faly auswandern = dagymy Auto = rako B Ball = Labo bald = nôs bauen = dûlby Baum = Yrto bedeuten = nemy beenden = szynvy Beginn = traco beginnen = tracy bekomme = tegy benutzern = zuhy berühren = czûty berühmt = szumave Berührung = czûto besser = batere beste = barece besteigen = balky Bett = debo Beziehung = otalero, otaleropyszo Bibel = lebybo Bild = ûkipo bin = ma bis = lytu bisschen = tyb bist/sind/seid = eray bitte = Zelpa blau = ûlbe bleiben = jaczy Blick = vevo Brand = dnabo brauchen = deny brechen = kâby brennen = nurby bringen = gyrby Brücke = gedybo C cheaten = taeky chillen = lyczy Countdown = Remunovodo D der/das = tet danke = Knahta das/dies = syt dass = taht Date = tado Dauer = palo dauern = paly dein/euer = uojô denken = knyhty deshalb = resofa deswegen = syt sy hyv Deutschland = Merego dich/euch = uojo die = eta Diener = âvraso Dorf = galvo dort = res drin/drinnen = nyrco Du/ihr = juo dunkel = krade Dunkelheit = krado dürfen = jamy dumm = dipuce E Ecke = enco eher = reta ein = ay einfach = hyse, lemse einmal = enohec Einnahmequelle = narareo einzig, einzige = egnys empfehlen = syvady Empfehlung = syvado Ende = deno England = Gnenalo Entfernung = snacido entspannen = xalery entspannt = xalere enttäuscht = pasyde Enttäuschung = pasydo Er = eho erfinden = nevany Erfinung = nevano Erfolg = secuso erfolgreich = secuse ergänzen = day erscheinen = hepay erwarten = âdyavy es = tjo essen = tey das Essen = Dufo etwas = mosgnyht ewig = rosjafa Ewigkeit = rosjafo F fahren = firdy Familie = ylymâfo Farbe = rôlko fast = somla Favorit = rovafo Februar = Befro Fehler = kazymo Feind = meneo Fernsehen = nosyvleto, TV fertig, zu Ende = szynve Feuer = rifo ficken = kacufy fies = lôke Film = Eyvomo Finger = knyfo fisch = szyvo Flagge = Galfo fliegen = elfy Flughafen = ryotropo Fluss = aviro fortsetzen = nitoncy Foto = ofo Fotograf = oforeo fotografieren ofoy Frage = xalo fragen = xaly Frau = Ovnâmo Fresse = gumo Freund = dynerfo frisch = szerfe fuck = kacufa führen = dâly Führer = dâloreo Führung = dâlo für = ror Fuß = tovo Fußball = Tovolabo G ganz, gesamt = lôve Gebäude = dûlbo geben = hevygy Gefahr = surgnado gefährlich = surgnade gehen = ogy Geist = tysogo Geld = jenmo gemein = lôke gemeinsam = zegos genießen = jorny gerade eben = cuja von Gesicht = cafa Gespräch = klato gewinnen = nyvy glauben = felby glaubhaft = lyberke Glück = kulo glücklich = kule Gott = dugo Gras = szago groß = late, gybe grün = nyrge Grund = Nosâro gucken = côly günstig = pâcze gut = dôge H Haar = ryro haarig = ryre haben = vahy halb = flaje Hälfte = flajo Hallo = Oleha Hand = dynao hart = dre, duro hassen = tejy Haupt- = nâms Haus = moho hässlich = ylgue, rotten heiß = mave helfen = plehy Herr = -symo heute = sytjado Heute Abend = sytgnevo hey = jea hier = rehe Hilfe = pleho Himmel =hyxo hinter = diheb hoch = gyr, pu hören = necyly, râhy Horror = rôro Horrorfilm = rôroyvomo Hund = kodo Hure = rohwo I Ich = jo Idee = âdyo ihn = myh immer = sjafa in = nyr indem = yb ist = sy interessant = zerente Interview = Nyrcóvevo Italien = Latyo J ja =seya Jahr = râyo Januar = Najro je, jemals = revas jeder = reva jetzt = von Journalist = jenurzilo Junge = Jobo K kämpfen = tyfy kaputt = kefede Käse = Seczo Katze = Tako kaufen = jûby kennen = honky Kind = Delyczo Kleidung, Klamotten = tolkoza klein = letle Klo = nojo kochen = koky Komplex = relpoko können = Naky Körper = dobo Kraft = avopo krank = lye Krankheit = lyo kratzen = parczy Küche = czyko kümmmern = ody erâko kurz = trosze Kuss = syko küssen = syky L lächeln = lymsy lachen = gualy Lack = synavo lackieren = synavy lahm = male Land = yrnuko lang = gnôle langsam = olse Langeweile = moderobo langwelig = moderoby laut = dôle (das) Leben = (Et) Fylo leben = Fyly lecker = ymuje Legende = Boye Lehrer = czato Lehrerin = czatea lesen = daery letztes = cal Leute = pöpoza Liebe = Folo, evolo lieben = foly, evoly Lied = gonso liegen = eyly Loch = loyo Luft = ryo lügen = heyly Lügner = heylo lustig = nufe, kymoke M machen = kamy Mädchen = Larygo Mai = Jamo malen = trâpy Mann = Nâmo Marine = niramo März = Cramo mein = jymâ meiste = coma mehr = roma mich = jym Miliadär = Milliarden = Libanojo mit = tyr momentan/im Moment = deruk morgen = ormos der Morgen = (et) gynrômo mögen = kely möglich = blisope Möglichkeit = blisopo müde = derte Musik = Kisumo Muskel = lexumo müssen = zumy, vahoty N nachdenken = tydemy nächstes = xen Nacht = tekno Name = mano natürlich = fô sruk Neger = reggino nehmen = caty nein = ona neu = vene nicht = onta nichts = gnytem Niederlage = tâvedo niemals = reven niemand = ondobo normal = lause nötig = dene nur = ylna nutzen = zuhy O ob = fy oben = pu obwohl = gûhtal oder = rô offen = onepe Öffnung = onepo oft = tvor oh = ho Ozean = neczo P passieren = nepay Pause = gäbo Penner = nepreo Pflege = erâko Präsident = dâloreo Preis = zirpo Prinzip = Pysnyrpo Projekt = geczopo Q R reden = klaty Reise = pyrto reisen = pyrty, levarty rennen = nury Respekt = cepsero richtig = tehgyre riesig = ayge rot = dere Ruhe = cenlyso ruhig = cenlysy S Sache = gnyhto sagen = Jasy -schaft = -pyszo Schatz = vilrado schicken = dnâsy schießen = tôsy schlafen = pelsy schlecht = dabe schlau = lutre schließen = solcy schon = dâtla schön (hübsch) = tûbjufe schreiben = etyrvy schmutzig = trûde Schuh = uszo Schule = Luxo schummeln = taeky Schuß = tôso schwarz = calbe Schwein = gipo schwierig = tufycyte sehen = esy sehr = yrev sein (verb) = eby sein (sein penis juckt) = myhâ seit = snis Seite = dyzo Seite (in einem Buch) = gabo sicher = tefaze Sicherheit = tefazo sie (singular) = eso sie (Mehrzahl) = jeto Sicht = vevo Sieg = rocivo Sinn = pumoko sitzen = tysy so = sos Sohn = noso sollen = lazy Sonder... = arxa sondern = tub Sonne = nûzo sorgen = yrovy Sorte = dnyko Sorry = Yrosa spannend = gyntyxe Spannung = gyntyxo Spaß = nufo spät = tale spätestens = nyr tet talerece Spiel = mago spielen = magy, jalpy Spieler = magoreo Spinne = redypso Sport = tropso Sportler = tropsoreo Sprache = gunalo springen = pûmy Sprung = pûmo Staat = tacosa Stadt = nevoto stark = gorce Start = traco Stärke = gorco statt = decyn stehen = dansy steigen = syry Steigung = Syro Stimme = zyovo stolz = edirpe (der) Stolz = (tet) edirpo Straße = terso Stress = serco stressig = serce Stuhl = âczo Stunde = ruo stündlich = rue süß (die katze ist süß) = tuke T Tag = jado Test = cesho teuer = ryde Thema = cipoto Tier = Lamyno Tiger = gyto Tisch = balto Toilette = teloto toll = tâge tot = dede töten = lyky traurig = dase Tschüß = Sreka tun = ody U über = touba überall = lârev Überraschung = sybrûso überrascht = sybrûse überraschen = sybrûsy überraschend = sybrûse Uhr = koyko um (es geht um Kackhaufen) = tuoba um (um 10 uhr wird gevögelt) = ta und = da ungefähr = tuoba unglaublich = ônlyberke uns = su unser = suä unsicher = budjufe unten = novod unter = redun Unter- = Bus unwichtig = ôndene USA = Dinuhe Tacoza mof Akiremo (Kurz: DTA) V Vater = Retafo verabschieden = jasy sreka Verband = coso verderben = jopsy verdienen = nary vergangen = zape Vergangenheit = zapo verlangen = rûgery verlassen = faly verlieren = soly verschwinden = ônhepay verstehen = redunansy Versuch = Rytu versuchen = ryty voll = jufe von = mof vor (ich steh vor dir) = tof vorbei = revoj viel = szum vielleicht = bjam Vogel = dribo vor (nein nicht vor vier) = rofer W wahr = urte Wahrheit = urto wann = nev war = safy warm = mave Wärme = mavo warten = dyavy warum = hyv was = tav waschen =szavy (der) Weg = (et) javo weg = java weil = skeb weiß = etihve weit = rav weitere = aylreht Welle = vavo wenig = vefa wenn = nâv werden = lyvy werfen = vorty wichtig = dropyme wie (wie gehts) = vor wie (du bist dumm wie brot) = kyl wieder = nyga (NICHT Neger!!! ) Wiese = Szagonalo Willkommen = Mokleva winken = kreby wirklich = ylere wissen = honky wir = evo Witz =kotszo witzig = kocze wo = rev Wohnzimmer = Fylyn môro Wolkenkratzer = Hyxopaczyreo wollen = tanvy Wunder = gidopo würden = duovy würde gerne = douv' kely Wurf = Vorto Wütend = bûrte X Y Z Zahl = remuno zählen = remuny Zeit = myto Zeit läuft ab = myto sy nurygyn tû zerbrechen = szakry Ziel = myo Zimmer = môro zu (wir gehen zu der Schule) = ot zu (du bist zu geil) = ôt zugeben = temdy zurück = kab zusammen = zegos zusätlzich = arxa (be)zweifeln = budy Zahlen 1 eno 2 oto 3 erto 4 rufo 5 vifo 6 ciso 7 neves 8 tegyo 9 nino 10 neto 11 neteno 12 netoto 13 neterto 14 netrufo 15 netvifo 16 neciso 17 netneveso 18 netegyo 19 netnino 20 otonto 21 otonteno 22 otontoto 23 otonterto 24 otontrufo 25 otontvifo 26 otonciso 27 otoneveso 28 otontegyo 29 otonino 30 ertonto 31 ertonteno 32 ertontoto 33 ertonterto 34 ertontrufo 35 ertontvifo 36 ertonciso 37 ertoneveso 38 ertontegyo 39 ertonino 40 rufonto 41 rufonteno 42 rufontoto 43 rufonterto 44 rufontrufo 45 rufontvifo 46 rufonciso 47 rufoneveso 48 rufontegyo 49 rufonino 50 vifonto 51 vifonteno 52 vifontoto 53 vifonterto 54 vifontrufo 55 vifontvifo 56 vifonciso 57 vifoneveso 58 vifontegyo 59 vifonino 60 cisonto 61 cisonteno 62 cisontoto 63 cisonterto 64 cisontrufo 65 cisontvifo 66 cisonciso 67 cisoneveso 68 cisontegyo 69 cisonino 70 nevesonto 71 nevesonteno 72 nevesontoto 73 nevesonterto 74 nevesontrufo 75 nevesontvifo 76 nevesonciso 77 nevesneveso 78 nevesontegyo 79 nevesonino 80 tegyonto 81 tegyonteno 82 tegyontoto 83 tegyonterto 84 tegyontrufo 85 tegyontvifo 86 tegyonciso 87 tegyoneveso 88 tegyontegyo 89 tegyonino 90 ninonto 91 ninonteno 92 ninontoto 93 ninonterto 94 ninontrufo 95 ninontvifo 96 ninonciso 97 ninoneveso 98 ninontegyo 99 ninónino 100 dernuho Aussprache '''C '''wie deutsches Z J wie deutsches J Y wie deutsches I Z wie deutsches S im Wort ''Sabberrotten sz wie deutsches sch ''im Wprt ''Scheißgottey Sprachbeispiele Der Hund ist hässlich = Et kodo sy ylgue Die Katze ist eine Legende = Eta tako sy ay boye Nein, du bist nicht hübsch! = Ona, uojo eray onta tûbjufe! Pascal ist ein Junge = Pascal sy ay jobo. Das Mädchen hat ein langes Leben = Et Larygo vahys ay gnôle Fylo (gnôle xDDD) Das sagt jeder Pasi!! -.-' = Reva Jasy syt Pasi!! *.* Wir haben Rotten schon gegessen = Evo vahy dâtla teyty Rotten! Er will deinen toten Vater sehen = Eho tanvys esy uojô retafo. ROBL, du bist schon wieder zu spät!! = ROBL, uojo eray ôt tale nyga Wir haben eine peinliche Abwehr = evo vahy ay Werder. Als ich hörte das Enke tot ist, war ich überrascht. = Naht jo râhyty taht Enke sy dede, jo safy sybrûse. All you can eat! = Lä uojo naky tey! Dein Vater schläft den ganzen Tag. Das regt mich auf! = uojô retafo pelsys et lôve jado. Syt sufy jym! Darf ich etwas hinzufügen? - Nein darfst du nicht -.- = Jumy jo day mosghnit? - Ona, uojo onta day! *.* Boyevanischer Fußballverband = Boye'hsi Tovolabo Coso (Kurz: BTC) Das Auge des Tigers = Tet jeo mof tet gyto SpongeBob: Hey, weißt du was? Patrick: Was? SpongeBob: Ich weiß noch was Witzigeres als 24. Patrick: Achja, was denn? SpongeBob: 25! = Spongebob: Jea, necely pu! Patrick: Ok Spongebob: Jo honky mosgniht nufere naht otontrufo... Patrick: Oooooh, tav tjo sy? Spongebob: Otontvifo HAHAHAHA Pasi: Oh mein Gott, du bist so unnötig o.ô Boye: Aber meine Sprache ist auch unnötig xD Pasi: Hu jymâ dugo, buo eray sos ôndene o.ô Boye: tub jymâ gunalo sy öndene osla xD lyczy tyr buo, syt sy tav jo tanvy. Sytgnevo sy gyntem dropymere naht jo lyczy tyr buo Ich würde jetzt gerne kochen = Jo douv' kely kokyn von Um 10 Uhr kam ich im Flughafen an. = Ta neto nyr kokjo Jo vyry et ryotropo. Diesen Käse zu essen, macht mir sehr viel Spaß. = Teygyn syt seczo, hevygys jym yrev szum nufo. Ich gebe zu, dass ich einen Fehler begangen habe. = Jo temdy, tat Jo vahy kamyty ay kazymo. Willst du meine neueste Erfindung sehen? = Tanvy juo esy jymâ venerece nevano? Es ist halb 12 = tjo sy flaj zape 12 Regeln Mehrzahl wird immer mit der Endung ''-za gebildet ;-) Ja man meine Sprache wird ir-wie immer geiler o.0 Die Einfache Vergangenheit (auch bekannt als ''simple past ''oder ''Gesichtsbratze) wird mit der Endung -ty gebildet *-* Die Verben werden nicht konjugiert, außer bei er/sie/k,/es, da wird ein sogenanntes "s" rangehängt (eho, eso, tjo, das s'' muss mit OHO! MERKEN: de Buchstabe I gibt es nicht!! Er wurde ausgelöscht, König Boye empfand den Buchstaben in höchsten Maße unsymphatisch und setzte ihn auf die /ig... ich meine /yg die erste Steigerungsform wird mit ''-re ''gebildet, die zweite mit -''rece. Hat das Ajdektiv JA DU HAST RICHTIG GELESEN drei oder mehr als drei Silben wird es mit "mehr" oder "meist". Zum Beispiel roma luftûbe = mehr schön. Verniedlichungsform (Robl): ''-yno'' Wenn man betonen möchte das man gut gelaunt ist, fügt man am Ende des Satzes ''-lan'' hinzu. männlich: ''-reo'' weiblich: ''-leo'' Verneinung: ön schade das pasi tot ist -.-* Das Gerundium wird ganz korius gebildet: An dem Verb wird die Endung "-gyn" angehängt